1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to varieties of electrical junction boxes.
2. Background Art
Injection molded conduit boxes are often used in connection with reducing bushing that allow a threaded conduit to mate with an insert in the box. The conduit typically couples to a threaded interior of the insert. The insert, in turn, is threaded on the exterior to mate with a threaded opening on the injection molded conduit box. Typical injection molded conduit boxes require threading of holes on the box after the box has been molded. The requirement to screw and unscrew cores to make these box holes threaded is time consuming, inconvenient, and inefficient.